The Moonless Knight
by Terra of Thenyscira
Summary: When a new student in Terry's school seems to act different and may have conections that run even deeper into the superhero group the Justice League then his own. Terry gets a leason on the past between 2 of the worlds greatest, Batman and Wonder Women...
1. Chapter 1

**So HI everyone who is reading this! I hope you like it this is a preview so far... and I'm sorry in advance to anything that may seem confusing to understand. I wrote this at about 2 am and have only read though it once so far.**

**There is a overview type plot if your interested in knowing what is really going on in this story, just email me!! I will respond when ever I can get the chance!!**

**Thanks **

**P.S. I don't own any of the D.C. comic book characters or any Batman Beyond characters. I only own Terra!!**

* * *

** Chapter 1- The Odd Encounter**

* * *

"Terrance McGinnis!! Are you sleeping in my class AGAIN!?"

Terry McGinnis lifted his head off his desk to see his genetics teacher standing in front of him. It looked like steam could come out of her ears at any moment. So using his fast reactions he thought a 'passable' excuse. "No, I'm not sleeping. I'm just...remembering what the back of my eyelids look like Miss T!" he explained while stretching from his ritual afternoon nap. Just as the professor was going to lay some much deserved criticism the bell rang, signifying the end of another stressful day at Hamilton High.

* * *

"So Terry, are you going to come to the party tonight...or are you working tonight like every other night?" Dana Tan asked her boyfriend as he grabbed his books from his locker and deposited them into his backpack.

He paused before completely closing his locker, took a big sigh, closed his eyes and bent his head down as if he was looking at his feet. After a minute he looked up to see Dana Tan and Max Gibson.

"I'm so sorry Dana but there is this event that I have to accompany Mr. Wayne to. I promise if I can, I will get out of there as early as possible." Terry informed his girlfriend. He did feel guilty for always having to abandon her on their many dates and parties, but this was one of the drawbacks to him being Batman. But he knew when he_ signed up_ for this that is social life would be affected, and after all this time, he could never trade any of the great thing he did for his normal life. So he just had to deal with his social life tanking and his girlfriend being mad with him on a regular basis. He looked over at Max, his good friend, for some support. Max found out about Terry's "secret life" a while ago and had helped him in many occasions.

Just as Terry was finishing up with his locker and was closing it, he heard a commotion down the hall. The three of them looked over to see Nelson Nash, Hamilton High's resident jerk-jock, yet again harassing a girl. Yet Terry didn't seem to recognize her. She was about 5"6' with a muscular yet seemingly fragile appearance, raven black hair and cobalt blue eyes. Nelson had her pinned up against the lockers in the stereotypical twenty-century jock fashion, yet strangely enough this girl didn't seem at all flustered, annoyed or even scared. She seemed to be almost oblivious to what was going on. She just looked up at Nelson as if what he was currently doing was normal and didn't warrant any extra effort. _That's odd._ Thought Terry as Dana, Max and himself approached to see if they could help the _trapped_ teen.

"Hey babe, I bet you're new in town. Right?! You're that new transfer student? Well why not come hang out with me tonight. I can show you a good time around town, and take you to this party tonight. It will be the hottest party all year." Yet still the girl just looked at him with the same interest as a small child with something new and shinny, with mild interest yet not enough to gain a big reaction.

"Do you always ask people you don't know to hang-out? For all you know I could be some mass murderer who is on the run and hiding out in Gothem city, and you just asked to hang-out with me where there will be little, if any, witnesses." All the students who had been drawn in from the display before, like Terry and the others were now struck silent. They couldn't believe this girl. "I could probably kill you and no one would ever thing of asking me because I'm new and all. So why don't you learn to keep it in your pants. If you don't, it could get you in to some big danger one day" and with that she turned around to her locker which she opened and as transferring books to and from her bag and said under her breath "...and then someone else will be left to clean up the mess and save your sorry ass..."

And with that she closed her locker and walked away as if the whole confrontation had been no big deal. Nelson on the other hand was speechless, along with the rest of the students as Hamilton High.

"I like her style." Max says. Max had been the first one in the area to have recovered their ability to speak after the show. This snaps everyone around back to normal, well as normal as it gets in Gothem.

"No kidding. She's cool with me if she can handle Nelson that way." Terry chipped in as he started to walk towards the front doors of school.

"I think she might have gone a little overboard with the whole mass murder bit, but I get what your saying and all." Dana added as she walked to catch up with Terry.

"Well, I'm going to invite her to the party, as girl to girl and not jerk-jock to new girl. Is that cool with you Dana, and she can't use the same excuse as she did with Nelson because there will be you, Chels and me. What do you think?" Max thought as she walked to meet them, as they were about to exit the front doors of the school.

As they exited the doors they saw the girl standing next to a red sports car talking to an older guy. He looked about maybe late 30's with natural red hair, green eyes and faded freckles on the bridge of his nose. As they walked by Terry overheard some of their seemingly heated argument.

"Little T it's been like 5 years. You have to come they will all be there. Come on, we're family, why don't you want to come?"

"Because I don't want to be any part of that world any more. I grew-up and I don't want to play pretend anymore. I just want to be normal and be a normal kid. So I know you guys have been looking for me all these years but maybe I'm happier here. Sorry if that sounds harsh but it's the truth. So you came here for nothing. Bye." She started to leave but just as she was about to turn the corner the guy in the care yelled, "This isn't what she would have wanted you to do with your life. We are your family and we are worried about you. So will you just come to see them? You don't have to go talk to them and they don't need to know your there. You own them that much at least." She took one more look and then walked back to the car, grabbed some pass and then left.

"Seems like the new girl does have a somewhat shady background after all. I'm now completely intrigued!!" Max had the twinkle in the eye that you knew would cause trouble for someone, most likely Batman, but hey its Max, what else could you expect.

"I don't know Max. If she is trouble maybe its best we don't tangle with her yah know. What do you think Terry?" Dana asked while flipping her hair.

"Well it seems like whatever she was into, she's trying to get out. She doesn't seems that bad, but I kind of agree with Dana on this one Max. I wouldn't let my guard down around her just yet." Terry said adding his two cents.

"I think your both paranoid. Whatever." Then as if remembering something, Max looked over at Terry. "Hey Terry aren't you running late for you job?" Max commented as if it were a normal occurance for Terry to be late.

"Oh god. I've got to run. See you later guys." Terry said as the kissed Dana goodbye and waving Max. He then ran to the subway to catch his train.

* * *

**Again thanks for reading! It gets better i have at least half of the 2nd chapter done just working out some kinks!!**

**Tell me what you think!!**

**Terra!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter. Thanks everyone who reviewed and read my story so far.**

**And Here is the next chapter!! Hope you enjoy!!**

**And Thank You to all the reviewers so far:**

**ILuffMarkyPirate- Ur a pal!!**

**Sammi V- I hope the line works for you. I, myself have yet to use it, but i hope it helps you as much as it helped Terra!!**

**Myst- Thanks for your opinion. I haven't decided if I am going to stick to the Epilogue, but that happens way after this so I will keep you posted!**

**kobez2.0-Thanks for the advise with spending more time editing!! It means a lot to get some constructive criticism!!**

**d-scarlet- Have you ever heard of the saying "Good things come to thous who wait"? It applies to this story!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Terra!**

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

* * *

_Why are these things so boring? Oh, wait I know why. Because there are only old refined people at these kinds of things._ To say that Terry was board would have been an understatement. This event was just another "thank you" party to all the people who had helped over the years to create a better Gotham. Though the highlight of the night were the surprise guests: Superman, Flash, and J'onn J'onzz.

Terry was watching them with great interest while they talked to Bruce about something or other. Then out of the corner of his vision he saw her, the girl from this afternoon at school. So with nothing else to do, Terry walked over to her.

She didn't seem to notice him at all due to the fact she was watching the older superheroes talk amongst themselves.

"You seem like a very well brought up murderer, by the way."

"Ah...what? Do I know you? Murderer?" She had been startled by his presence.

"I go to Hamilton High. And this afternoon at school..." Terry let the sentence drop. She at that moment knew of what he was speaking of.

"Oh, that. I must seem like such an odd one with my way of driving unwanted attention away from me. My name is Terra. Its nice to meet you..."

"Terry. So how on earth did you snag an invite to this party?" Terry is somewhat intrigued by her presence at such a close-knit society shindig.

"Oh...well you probably saw my connection. The guy in the sports car outside school today, well...he is sort of like my Uncle and he wanted me to be here for moral support and see some faces that I haven't seen in awhile." She seemed to have edited a lot out of her story, but Terry understood that not everybody's past was something they liked to go sharing to total strangers. "Oh, yeah my name is Terra Jones by the way."

"So Terry, I couldn't help but notice that you arrived with Mr. Bruce Wayne. What's your relationship to him?" Terra was hiding her curiosity poorly.

"Why he's my personal assistant Miss..." Bruce Wayne intervened. He had seen Terry talking to Terra, and she sparked his interest. Flash had also wondered over to investigate a bit. Terra had seemingly tensed up and become some what distant then the moment before upon the two older super heroes arrival.

"It's Terra Johns, Mr. Wayne." She said with little if any emotions.

"Ah...I see. Well Miss Johns I do not believe I have ever seen you at the Gotham Charity Events before..." Bruce seemed to hinting at how she had been invited to the party the same way Terry had before.

"Well my Uncle, if you can call him that, invited me. I just moved into town and he thought that this might make me more...active in my new community." Her response was cool and smooth and without a slight sign of it being made up. This intrigued the new and old Batman.

"Really. That's very interesting. I wonder who exactly is your so-called-Uncle and is he even here tonight?" Bruce though she way of being quite frank was some what familiar to a certain amazon he had known in the past.

"Oh he is here alright--"

"The guy from this afternoon at school? I thought I would have recognized him. I mean that shade of natural red hair is rare this day and age." Terry interrupted.

Flash, who hadn't been participating in the conversation as of yet had been in the middle of sipping some wine, when he spit it out in the classic surprised way. Bruce's eyebrows raised and took a side glance as Flash, who had now become extreemly interested in something on the wall.

"Why Miss Johns your Uncle wouldn't be named _Wally West--"_

"_TERRA IS THAT YOU?!_"

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM!!**

**Who are this party is so shocked to see Terra there? And why would Terra know THE Wally West?**

**Find out soon!!**

**Thanks!!**


End file.
